Only a Kid, But Hard to Scare (rewritten)
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: They're bloody and grim, but they still have some growing up to do. This is the story of seven kids growing up during the end of the world. (rewrite of one of my other stories) Carl/OC Patrick/Sophia Eliza/OC Louis/Mika


**Hi. So I haven't been active on this account for some time now. I don't have a reason, I just haven't been. Anyways, I know a lot of you wanted me to continue "Only a Kid but Hard to Scare", but i didn't like the direction it was going in, so here it is, rewritten. I hope you enjoy! Leave me a lovely review so I know if I should continue or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, just the plot. I also do not own either of the songs used.**

**And for those of you who don't know, this story is basically about Carl, Sophia, Patrick, Lizzie, Mika, Eliza, Louis and my OC Amanda coping as teenagers during the apocalypse. Eliza and Louis are Morales' children from season one. There mom is dead. Amanda is the little sister of Andrea and Amy. She and Carl have been best friends for their whole life. This starts a little before season four. Amy, Andrea, Milton, and Morales are all alive for the sake of the plot.**

**Pairings are Richonne, Bethyl, Andrea/Milton, Patrick/Sophia, Eliza/OC, Louis/Mika, and Carl/Amanda**

**Enjoy!**

"This is bullshit," Eliza muttered as Carol yanked on her long, dark hair.

"Language!" Carol scolded, giving a hard tug on the wavy mess attached to Eliza's head.

"Ow!" the noirette shouted, gripping the chair she was sat on.

"The more you complain, the longer it will take." said Sophia Peletier, Carol's daughter. The auburn-haired teen was brushing out her own, shoulder length hair, snickering at Eliza.

The three of them were in the C Block commons, getting ready for Glenn and Maggie's wedding, only two hours away.

"Mind your own beeswax!" Eliza snapped.

"Some one's in a mood today," marveled Amanda from the doorway.

"Ugh, can't everybody just leave me alone?" Eliza wailed.

"Rude." Amanda muttered, walking away.

"Amanda!" Carol shouted after her, "Go see Beth, she'll do your hair!"

"I know!" came Amanda's distant reply.

Shortly afterwards, Carl Grimes skidded into the room.

"Sophia!" he panted out, "Can you... tie... my... tie?" he huffed out.

Sophia let out a merry laugh, "Come here."

"There!" Carol put down the hair brush, "Done!'

"Finally!" exclaimed.

"Now I just have to style it."

"COME ON!"

Sophia and Carl laughed as Carol resumed her attack on Eliza's mane once more.

"How do you want it?" Beth asked, inspecting Amanda's long, blonde hair.

"I dunno. Something simple that won't get in my way." Amanda responded with a shrug.

"Hmmmm... well your dress is kind of low cut, so I won't pull it all up." Beth said.

"I really don't care, Beth."

"Don't you want to look nice for Carl?"

"I've known Carl since we were born, I don't need to look nice for him."

"But he's your boyfriend."

"So?"

Beth sighed, "I'm going to make you look pretty."

"You have fun with that," Amanda responded, "In the mean time, I'm gonna read my book."

"I hate dresses."

"You hate everything."

"Here, you take the blue and I'll take the pink."

"I want yellow!"

"Dude, I haven't worn a dress in so long."

"Same."

"Woah. I actually look like a girl.'

"Woah, I didn't know your boobs were that big, Sophia."

"Shut up!"

"You guys are weird."

Sophia, Eliza, and Amanda stood in front of the tiny mirror stationed in their cell. Beth had pulled back half of Amanda's hair into a waterfall braid, and the rest hung down in it's natural state, loose curls. Her dress was yellow, of course, and reached her knees. The top was tight and a little beaded belt sat around her waist. She still wore her combat boots, much to Carol and Beths' dismay. Eliza wore the same dress as Amanda, but in a light blue color. Her hair was tossed over her shoulder in a fishtail braid, and a few pieces hung around her face. She wore her white converse with mismatching socks. Sophia definitely looked the best. Her hair was pulled into a braided bun, and a few strands hung down, framing her face. Her dress was the same style, only in a light pink. She wore gold sandals, and actually looked like somebody who was going to a wedding. Beth and Amy were also going to be bridesmaids. Beth's hair was in two milkmaid braids, and her dress was a lavender shade. Amy wore her hair straight, and her dress was a light orange. The five girls admired themselves in the mirror.

"Ladies! Time to go!" Carol shouted, escorting the girls to the C Block door.

"The men are on the other side. So Eliza will go first with Louis, and the Sophia with the new boy, Patrick..."

"Patrick's in the wedding?"

"Glenn took a liking to him. Anyways, Amanda will go with Carl next, Amy will go with Rick, and Beth will go with Daryl."

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, Sophia?"

"Where's Maggie?"

"I'm right here."

And there, right before the women's eyes, stood an angel.

Okay, maybe not an angel, but something kin to one.

Maggie Greene, soon to be Maggie Rhee, stood before them, wrapped in a white lace gown. It was simple, with little sleeves and a tight fit all of the way to the bottom, where it then flared out around her feet. Her veil wasn't long, but it was long enough.

"Oh, Maggie..." Beth whispered, "You look stunning."

"Really?" the brunette asked with a shy smile.

The girls erupted into a chorus of compliments, and Maggie began to tear up.

"You look beautiful, darlin'." Hershel came up behind them, and Maggie gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, daddy." she laughed.

"Are you ready?" Carol asked.

"Yes. I'm ready."

And Carol opened the doors.

Eliza couldn't help but smile when she saw her little brother in a tiny tux. They met halfway into the courtyard, and began walking up the rows of chairs set up on the paved ground. Her father was sitting on an aisle seat in the front, next to Andrea. He gave them both a thumbs up as they parted ways at the "alter". Louis went to the right, next to Glenn, and Eliza went to the left, leaving room for Maggie.

Sophia gave a shy grin when she saw Patrick. The two were becoming close friends, attending storytime together. They walked up the asil, arms linked. Sophia waved at little Lizzie and Mika, who were both wearing long dresses. Patrick blushed when his older sister gave him a condescending thumbs up. They, too parted ways at the alter.

Amanda wished that she had a camera, so she could forever remember the exact look on Carl's face when he saw her. She blushed under his stare. "Close your mouth before you catch flies." she murmured when they met. "You look amazing." Carl told her as he took her arm. Amanda bushed harder. She wave to her big sister, Andrea, and her friend, Milton. They waved back. Carl squeezed her hand before the parted ways.

Amy and Rick were up next, followed by Daryl and Beth.

Everybody stood as Maggie came out, accompanied by Hershel. Glenn's breath caught in his throat as they approached him.

"Glenn used the end of the world to date way out of his league." Patrick whispered to Carl.

"So did I," Carl responded.

Carol led up the rear, holding Maggie's train. Hershel kissed Maggie's cheek and sat in the front row by Tyreese.

Father Brown, a man from Woodbury, conducted a quick ceremony, and ten minutes later, Glenn and Maggie were married.

"Woah, they have rootbeer?" Amanda squealed as she saw her favorite drink. "I haven't had root beer since the CDC!"

Carl chuckled chasing after her. They both grabbed a can and sat at one of the tables set up outside for the wedding reception.

Fairy lights hung in a canopy above them, illuminating the dance floor. It was dark out now, and the real party had begun.

Glenn and Maggie took the floor, dancing for about a minute before Andrea and Milton joined them, followed by Tyreese and Karen, and then Bob and Sasha. Rick and Michonne were next, making Amanda and Carl snicker.

"Do you wanna dance?" Carl asked his girlfriend.

"Sure, okay." Amanda responded, giddy.

The song "Lucky" came on, and the pair laughed.

"Perfect." Carl joked.

"Totally." Amanda said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been what we have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

Amanda lay her head on Carl's shoulder, and they danced.

To no one's shock, it was Sophia who asked Patrick to dance. He awkwardly said yes, and Sophia giggled. He stepped on her feet a couple of times, but Sophia didn't mind. She liked Patrick. She liked his dorky glasses, his goofy smile, his love of reading. She liked everything about Patrick, really. And Patrick liked everything about Sophia.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Eliza looked up and saw a boy about her age with dark curls and a wicked grin.

"Who are you?" she shouted at the boy over the music.

"Leo Martinez." he said, sticking out his hand for Eliza to shake.

Eliza almost didn't, but Amanda was dancing with Carl and Sophia was dancing with Patrick, and tonight was a special occasion, so why the hell not.

She took Leo's hand, "I'm Eliza Morales, and I would love to dance with you."

_Oh. Well imagine,_

_as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_and I can't help but to hear,_

_no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words,_

Amanda and Carl cheered as their favorite song came on. They, along with the rest of the crowd, began sing-shouting the words at Glenn and Maggie.

_What a beautiful wedding!_

_What a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter_

_And yes, but what a shame,_

_What a shame the poor groom's bride is a_

_WHORE!_

_I'd chime in with a _

_haven't you people ever heard of,_

_closing the goddamn door,_

_NO!_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things,_

_with a sense of poise and rationality!_

Everybody was laughing, everybody was happy, and Carl dragged Amanda to the top of the guard tower.

They looked down at the party, smiling.

"Wow. A wedding. Who woulda thought it?" Amanda chuckled.

"Definitely not me." Carl said.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." the blonde sighed.

Carl put his arm around her, kissing her head, "I know, Manda May. I know."

Footsteps sounded from inside the tower, and a hoard of children appeared at the door.

"Oh, sorry!" Sophia said to the couple.

Amanda laughed a clear, kind laugh, "No, it's okay! Come on up."

Sophia, Patrick, Eliza, Leo, Lizzie, Louis, and Mika filed out of the door and stood around the railing, looking down.

"This is awesome." Eliza whispered.

Carl chuckled and put his other arm around her.

And the kids stood there for a long time, listening to the music and absorbed in their own thoughts. Everything was absolutely perfect at the moment. And maybe it was stupid to be playing music so loudly, and maybe it was stupid to be eating so much food, and it was definitely stupid to be wearing such nice clothes, but nobody really cared. This is something that they all needed. Not just the kids, but the adults, too. They all deserved to feel human again.

So that's what they did.

**And there's the end of chapter one! Whoop! Please leave a review telling me what you thought.**

**Peace! **

**-Kansas**


End file.
